I loved her first
by Gabriella Janeway
Summary: A song fic. Albus is looking back on his life with his little girl while he gives her away. Please Read and review it will be worth your while.


I do not own, harry potter or the song. I'm just writing this fro fun.. This is my first songfic so don't skin me alive.. Lyrics are in Italics. Please R&R..Thanks

* * *

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world_

**Albus Dumbledore sat and watched a very beautiful couple dancing. It was their first dance as husband and wife. This couple was different though this was his daughter Alina Minerva Dumbledor and his new son in law Lycus Severus Snape. Minerva slowly walked up behind him and placed her arms around his neck.**

"**Albus, are you alright dear?" **

" **I'm fine Minerva." **

" **What are you looking at?" **

" **How beautiful she is and how much in love they are." **

" **The remind me of us when we were married." **

" **Yes I still remember our first dance. Do you know what?" **

" **What?" **

" **I still love you as much now as I did then." **

" **As do I dear." **

* * *

_I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so_

_And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl_

**Eleven year old Alina ran into the headmasters office crying. **

" **Daddy." **

**Albus ran to pick her up and hugged her. " Sweet pea what's a matter?" **

" **Lycus said I was a know-it-all." **

" **It's ok honey. You know what." **

" **What?" She looked up at him with tears still running down her face. **

" **Your mommy and I were Know-it-Alls. Your Uncle Severus is a Know-it-all. Some of the best wizards and witches of all time were know-it-alls. So I guess it's a good thing huh?" Alina smiled as Albus wiped away the last few tears from her eyes.**

" **Yeah." **

**Alina wrapped her arms around Albus " Oh daddy you are the greatest. I love you." **

" **I love you to, are we still on for a game of Wizards Chess after dinner." **

" **I wouldn't miss it for the world. Not with my number one guy." **

* * *

_Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

**Sixteen year old Alina walked into her fathers office. " Daddy." **

" **Yes honey." **

" **Do you mind if we don't play chess tonight? Lycus asked me to go for a walk after dinner." **

" **Of course I don't mind go and have a good time." **

" **Are you sure daddy, because I can go another time if you want me to." **

" **Of course I'm sure. Don't let me stop you." Alina hugged her father. " Thanks daddy. I love you" **

" **I love you to." **

**She slowly walked out of the room. While Minerva walked in and saw a tear fall from Albus's eyes.**

" **What was that about?" **

" **My little princess is growing up Minerva, and I'm not the only man in her life anymore." **

" **We both knew this day was going to come darling." **

" **I know, but did it have to come so fast." **

" **She still loves you." **

" **I know, but she's not a baby anymore." **

* * *

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

" **Ok Minerva one more push you will have a baby." **

" **Ok...Poppy I'll try." **

**Albus held Minerva's hand as he watched their child come into the world. Poppy cleaned her up and handed her to an exhausted Minerva. **

" **Congratulations. It's a girl." **

" **Oh Albus she is perfect." Minerva handed her to Albus who was sitting beside her on the bed.**

" **Yes she is Minnie. And I love you so much." **

" **For what?" **

" **For giving me a true treasure." The couple looked down at their daughter as she smiled up at her daddy.**

" **I just one thing for her min." **

" **What's that?" **

" **I pray that one day she can find some one who loves her as much as I love you." **

" **I love you to Albus." **

* * *

_How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights_

**Alina ran into the living in her little sleeper, and climbed onto Albus's lap. **

" **Hey princess." **

" **Hi daddy." **

" **How was your day?" **

" **It was good. I spent most of the day with mommy while she taught classes, and Uncle Severus let me watch him make a potion for Aunt poppy." **

" **Well, it seems like you had a fun day." **

" **Yeah. It was fun. Daddy?" **

" **Yes honey." **

" **Will you come tuck me in and read me a story?" **

" **Of course sweetheart." Albus carried her into her bed room and tucked her in. **

" **What story do you want to hear?" **

**Alina thought for a minute. " Um...Cinderella." **

" **Ok." Albus walked over to the book shelf and picked up the book of fairy tales and sat by his daughter. " Are you all snuggled up tight?" **

" **Sung as a bug in a rug." **

" **Ok, Here we go. Once upon a time ****In the days when there were still fairy godmothers, there lived a girl called Cinderella..." Albus continued to read until he herd the light breathing, and realized she was asleep. "The prince whisked Cinderella off to the palace to meet the king and queen. The very next day they were married and lived happily ever after ." Albus kissed her on the forehead. " good night my princess." **

**Albus turned off the light, and went to walk out the door when he saw Minerva standing there.**

" **How long have you been standing there." **

" **Not long. You know you better enjoy this, pretty soon she is going to be to old for daddy to tuck her in." **

" **I know don't remind me. Can't we keep her little forever?" **

" **I wish my dear." **

* * *

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time_

**Minerva walked into Albus's office, and found him staring out the window. " Albus what are you looking at?" **

"**Come here Min." she walked over and looked out of the window. There was a young couple laughing and walking. The young man handed the young woman a rose, and she smile. The young couple was Alina and Lycus. **

"**He is taking my baby away Min." **

**Minerva could see the tears falling down his cheeks when she hugged him. **

"**He isn't taking her away. She just has two princes in her life now." **

"**I just am not ready to let go." **

"**I know, but we are going to have to." **

* * *

_From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you_

**Albus and Minerva waited ousoutside the door of the hospital wing. **

"**I hope she is ok Min." **

"**Albus calm down she will be fine." After a few minutes which seemed like hours poppy came out. **

"**Come meet your granddaughter you two." **

**Albus and Minerva walked into the hospital wing. A very tired Alina was sitting on the bed holding a beautiful baby with Lycus sitting beside her. **

"**Daddy come meet your new granddaughter Minnie." Albus walked over and picked up Minnie, and smiled at his daughter with tears in his eyes. **

**"****She is beautiful, and I am so proud of you." **

"**Thank you daddy." **

**Lycus stood by Albus and looked at his little girl just as she smiled. **

"**You were right I know exactly how you felt."**

"**I'm glad take care of her and my princess." **

"**I will sir always." **

**The family sat together and Albus just smiled while remembering all the great memories he had with Alina.**

_I loved her first _


End file.
